It is well known for a camera to include an electronic flash unit, a flash activation switch capable of being changed from a non-activation state to an activation state and biased to return to the non-activation state, and a lens cover that changes the flash activation switch from the non-activation state to the activation state as the lens cover is moved from being closed to being open.